This Phase II, randomized, study will evaluate the safety, plasma pharmacokinetics, and antiviral activity of T-20, a new class of antiretroviral agents, in HIV+ adults who have failed their current antiretroviral regimen. T-20 will be given by either continuous subcutaneous infusion or subcutaneous injection for 28 days.